A LIttle Break!
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: The cards have been captured so Sakura's enjoying a lull... but she finds out Li might be leaving... and see what develops!


Okay, so this is my first Card captoprs fic... it's a little corney to say the least ^_^;;; But um... well It's kinda sweet I guess! I don't own Cardcaptors or any of the characters from the show, they're all trademarks of Klamp... I think.. is that right??? Well anyway, not me!

A Little Break!!  
By Emily McGorman

The cards had been captured. Sakura was just enjoying the lull that she had so deserved! She lay on her bed starring at the ceiling. Kero sat on her dressing table eating a slice of Madison's strawberry shortcake.

"So what now Kero?" She asked her guardien friend

"Well... *gulp* I think this is the time where you relax! You'll have a bigger task ahead I can feel it, but for now you're on a break missy!" He gulped down several strawberries.

"Yeah, A break" Sakura sighed "I guess I could use one of those"

"That's the spirit" Kero smiled

She looked once again to her ceiling and smiled. She thought of all her outrageous costumes Madison had made for her, the fun she'd had with Kero, all the cards she'd captured and her new friend Li Showron. If it weren't for the cards she wouldn't be friends with him. 

"I was right when I thought the cards had brought us much closer together" She smiled

"Yeah they'll do that" Kero ate more desert as he spoke.

"I can't believe how much you and Julian eat" she giggled

"Yeah well, never mind that!" He snapped "Go out and do something"

"You're right, I should go see my friends, bye Kero don't get into any trouble when I'm gone" She waved frantically and ran out of the door.

"Trouble! Pah!" Kero sneerd

*****

Sakura thought that she would go and visit Madison first and then the two of them could go to see Li. She happily skated up to the front door and knocked loudly. Madison's mom answered

"I'm sorry Sakura, Madison's not feeling too well. She's got a rather stuffy cold, I'll tell her you called though"

"Oh that's okay, tell her I hope she get's better soon"

The door was closed behined her and Sakura skated down the driveway. She sat down on the pavement with her head in her hands. "Poor Madison" She thought "Guess I better go see how Li is"

She stood up and headed for Li's house. She looked at the front door. "Showron, yup this is the place" she knocked and waited for an answer

Li answerd the door and starred at her "Yeah?" He frowned "What is it?"

"Oh, um..." Sakura fumbled her words "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something that's all"

"Oh, well I'm kinda busy" He snorted

"Whacha doing? I'm so bored I'll help you!" She smiled

"Fine" Li sighed "Come in" he moved out of the doorway and let her walk past him. "I'm packing to go home" Li stroled towards his bedroom

"What??" Sakura screamed

"Look, Sakura, you've got all the cards, what use is there for me to stay here now?" He turned away before she could look at him

"Well there's lots of reasons, you have your friends here now, you've settled in at school and.. um" Sakura tried to think of another reason

"Friends?" Li repeated this word to himself quietly. It was true he'd never let anyone get close to him before but now he'd formed quite a strong friendship with Sakura and her friends. He smiled to himself, then shook it off "No, I'm going home"

"Well in that case, How soon?" Sakura pouted with her hands on her hips

Li turned with the intention of starring hard at her so she would look away, but she was so angry that he was the one who looked away "About a week"

"That's plenty of time!!" She grabbed his arm "You can come skating with me!"

"Sakura!" Li blushed "I don't have any skates" He pulled his arm away from her

"You can borrow a pair of mine! Look if you're going back home I want to spend some time with you first, Okay?" She pulled his arm towards the front door

"Okay?" He mocked her as she pulled him out of the door.

*****

"I'm not going out like this!" Li murmoured

"You look fine, besides you have to wear the safety gear because otherwise you might hurt yourself" Sakura smiled

"Right, so when we jump from roof to roof using the jump card, we don't need safety gear but for skating..." He left the rest to her imagination

"Come to think of it that does seem silly, but you're still wearing it!"

"Aw!" He folded his arms to his chest and scrunched up his face

"Will you lighten up!?" she pleaded "Now come on" She once again grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. She began skating then let go of him... and he went totally off course and into a tree!

"LI!" She hurried over to him and fell to her knees at the side of him. He sat up and frowned at her

"I can't skate okay?" He growled

Sakura couldn't help giggling, that's why he was so against it in the first place "Oh Li, why didn't you tell me you couldn't skate?"

"Becuase you didn't give me chance" he snapped. Li put his hands to the floor and lifted himself off the ground... only to fall back down again. He did the same again... and again... Sakura couldn't stop laughing. She stood up and offerd him a hand. He frowned took her hand and was back on his feet again.

"I won't let go this time then" She smiled "I'm sorry I hurt you before, I just assumed... sorry Li"

"Doesn't matter" He shrugged "I wish I could skate, but I've never worn a pair of these before, and now I'm going back..." He drifted off and his concentration shifted. His feet got in the way of each other and he wobbled. Sakura was thrown a little off ballance but soon got it back

"Sorry about that" Li grinned

"No problem, hold on tight" She came to her favourite corner and swung Li round it. He had taken her advice and was gripping her hand tightly with his eyes scrunched closed.

"Tell me when it's over" He yelled

She laughed heartilly and lead him back to her house again.

Li gladly took off the skates and safety pads and gave them to Sakura. "Thank's but I think in future, I'll walk" He held his head with one hand.

"I think you did well" She smiled "Wanna come in and have a drink?"

"Well I really sho - " He looked at her smiling face "Sure, why not?" He shrugged and followed her in to the house.

She took him to the kitchen, Tori was already in there.

"Hey Squirt, what's this kid doing here?" he pointed to Li with his wooden spoon

"He's here because I invited him, so back off Tori!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips moodily.

"Whatever" Tori resumed washing the dishes.

Sakura turned to li. "I'm sorry about that! Now what would you like to drink..."

*****

After having a nice cool drink, Sakura and Li decided to go to her room to talk about the Clow Cards, that way Tori wouldn't hear them.

"Kero says I'm on a break for a while, he said he can feel there's something else I need to do but he thinks that for now I'm having a rest! Sakura smiled at Li

"Really... it's not over yet?" He asked

She shook her head "So there's no need for you to leave yet is there?"

"Sakura..." He smiled and shook his head "You can manage on your own now. I'd just be in the way all the time, besides you've got Keroberos if anything goes wrong. Trust me, everything will be okay"

"But I'll be miserable!" She turned away from him sharply

Li said nothing. He hadn't really figured out what she meant by that.

"Li..." she started "Please don't go... You're... one of my best friends... I'd miss you" She poked her index fingers together and blushed with embarassment

Li went over her words carefully in his mind. "Best friends?... She'd miss me..." he turned to Sakura and smiled. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her knees. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up "Don't worry, good bye's are never forever" He smiled.

"You really don't care do you?" She frowned at him "You'll just take off and leave me behined!"

Li was startled and took his hand of her shoulder quickly. Sakura stood up and walked to her window. She folded her arms on the sill and rested her head on them.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Li stood up "I didn't realise" He walked over to her and stood beside her starring out of the window "I never let anyone get close to me... except yo- erm... except from when I moved here" he blushed at his slip of the tongue.

Sakura wasn't looking out of the window anymore, she was looking at Li's reflection in the glass. She smiled to herself as she saw him blush. That was a familiar sight!

"Sakura... are you okay?" He asked

"Oh... yeah" she replied realising she hadn't said anything in a while. "it's just... I don't wanna loose you" She saw Li blush harder in the glass "Heh heh!!" she laughed

Li hadn't caught on "What's funny?"

"Look in the window Li!" She giggled

Li looked and could see himself blushing wildly... which of course made his blush twice as bad "Sakura!!" He frowned and put his back to the glass.

"Sorry Li, you just looked... cute that's all" This time it was Sakura who looked away... heart racing

"Cute?" Li blushed and laughed "Oh Sakura!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her round "I guess I'm gonna miss you too" He grinned

"Really?" She asked almost as crimson as he was

"Now who lookes 'cute'?" he poked her nose laughing

"Li!" She blushed more "That's not funny"

"Well I thought it was" He shrugged "Look Sakura, I'm leaving in a week... there's something I gotta tell you first" He suddenly looked serious

"What... what is it?" She asked concerned "Is it about the cards"

"No! A force stronger than the cards, stronger than me and you" He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart "Sakura I... well, there's this girl you see..." He started

"Spit it out Li... are you leaving because there's some girl waiting for you at home and she's more powerfull than the clow cards?" Sakura folded her arms

"Bwahaha! That's too funny!!" Li collapsed in laughter "No... not at all!!" He regained himself and stood up staring at Sakura "quite the opposite! This Girl's the reason I want to stay here"

"oh... who is she?" Sakura smiled

"Y'know you can be pretty dumb at times" Li pouted at Sakura "Okay, let me try it this way... Sakura, I've grown so fond of you that I know I should leave now, if I get any fonder of you it'll be harder for me to leave... Okay?"

Sakura stared gobsmacked at Li, then she smiled "Are you saying you like me Li Showron?"

"... Yes..." Li looked away frowning at himself on the inside

"Then why do you need to leave at all?" She ran infront of him and hugged him tightly. Li did not move he just stood there and tried to understand the situation "I like you too!"

"Sakura... I mean't that I..." She looked up at him and he nearly drowned in those green pools that were her eyes. Without thinking Li held tight to Sakura and rested his head on her shoulder.

Sakura was baffled by this difference in Li's attitude towards her. She continued to hold him nonetheless.

"Sakura, you mean a lot to me and I don't wanna loose you either, I don't know if it's possible but I think I may be in love with you" He still held her tight so she couldn't see his face.

Sakura struggled away from his strong grip and attempted to look him in the eyes, but he had his head down. "Really?" she asked... he nodded "You have to look at me and tell me otherwise I won't know if it's true or not." she had a plan

Li looked up at her smiling at him "It's true okay?" He started "Do you enjoy embarras-"

He was cut off as Sakura wrapped her arms around him and blubbed on him "Oh Li, thank you, you're so much braver than I am, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how!! Li!!!!!" She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. Their lips met but Li's eyelids didn't! He starred at Sakura kissing him and froze. She pulled away and hugged him tight. This melted him and he held her again.

"Please don't leave" She sobbed

"I won't... I promise" he held her chin, smiled then kissed her again.

The End!

*sniff* There ain't nothin like a good love story... okay so maybe it's not that good... but it's a love story! ^_^;;;  
- Cowgirl Em!  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://ranch.topcities.com 


End file.
